wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty siódmy
Oczekiwaliśmy jakichś ważnych wypadków. Cygan wysyłał posłańców na różne strony, z niecierpliwością wyglądał ich powrotu, na pytania zaś. kiedy ruszymy z miejsca, trząsł głową i odpowiadał. że nie może dokładnie naznaczyć terminu. Pobyt w górach zaczął mnie już nudzić, rad byłbym czym prędzej przybyć do pułku, ale pomimo najszczerszych chęci musiałem jeszcze przez jakiś czas się zatrzymać. Dni upływały nam dość jednostajnie, natomiast wieczory uprzyjemniało towarzystwo naczelnika, w którym coraz nowe odkrywałem zalety. Ciekawy dalszych jego przygód, tym razem sam go już prosiłem, aby zaspokoił naszą ciekawość, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Przypominacie sobie obiad mój z księżniczką, księżną Sidonia i przyjacielem moim Toledem, i to, że naówczas dopiero dowiedziałem się, iż dumna Manuela jest moją żoną. Powozy na nas czekały, udaliśmy się do zamku Sorriente. Tam zastałem nową niespodziankę. Ta sama ochmistrzyni, która służyła fałszywej Leonorze przy ulicy Retrada, przedstawiła mi maleńką Manuelę. Ochmistrzyni nazywała się dona Rosalba i dziecko uważało ją za matkę. Sorriente leży nad brzegami Tagu, w jednej z najczarowniejszych okolic na świecie. Wszelako pondy natury przez chwilę tylko zajmowały moją uwagę. Uczucia ojcowskie, miłość, przyjaźń, słodkie zaufanie, ogólna poufała uprzejmość - kolejno uprzyjemniały dni. To, co nazywamy szczęściem w tym krótkim życiu, zapełniało wszystkie moje chwile. Stan ten trwał, o ile sobie przypominam, przez sześć tygodni. Trzeba było wracać do Madrytu. Przybyliśmy późnym wieczorem do stolicy. Towarzyszyłem księżniczce do jej pałacu i wprowadziłem ją na schody. Była mocno wzruszona. - Don Juanie - rzekła do mnie - w Sorriente byłeś małżonkiem Manueli, w Madrycie jesteś jeszcze wdowcem po Leonorze. Gdy domawiała tych słów, spostrzegłem cień przesuwający się za poręczami od schodów. Schwyciłem cień za kołnierz i przyprowadziłem do latarni. Poznałem don Busquera. Już miałem mu wypłacić nagrodę za jego szpiegostwo, gdy jedno spojrzenie księżniczki wstrzymało moje ramię. Spojrzenie to nie uszło uwagi Busquera. Przybrał zwykłą zuchwałą minę i rzekł: - Pani, nie mogłem oprzeć się pokusie podziwiania przez chwilę wspaniałości twojej osoby i zapewne nikt nie byłby mnie odkrył w moim schronieniu, gdyby blask twojej piękności, jak samo słońce, nie był oświecił tych schodów. Powiedziawszy tę grzeczność, Busqueros skłonił się głęboko i odszedł. - Lękam się - rzekła księżniczka - czy słowa moje nie doszły ciekawych uszu tego niegodziwca. Idź, don Juanie, pomów z nim i staraj się wybić mu z głowy niepotrzebne domysły. Wypadek ten zdawał się mocno niepokoić księżniczkę. Opuściłem ją i odnalazłem Busquera na ulicy. - Mości pasierbie - rzekł do mnie - o mało co nie wygrzmociłeś mnie kijem i bez wątpienia byłbyś bardzo źle się znalazł. Naprzód, byłbyś uchybił winnego mi uszanowania, jako mężowi tej, która była twoją macochą; następnie, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem już podrzędnym służalcem, jakim mnie niegdyś znałeś. Od tego czasu wybiłem się i ministerium, a nawet dwór poznał się na moich zdolnościach. Książę Arcos powrócił z Londynu i jest obecnie w łasce. Pani Uscariz, dawna jego kochanka, owdowiała i żyje w ścisłej przyjaźni z moją żoną. Zadzieramy więc nosa i nie boimy się nikogo. Ale ty, kochany pasierbie, powiedz no, co ci takiego mówiła księżniczka? Zdawaliście się niesłychanie obawiać, abym was nie podsłuchał. Uprzedzam cię, że nie bardzo lubimy ani Avilów, ani Sidoniów, ani nawet twego wychuchanego Toleda. Pani Uscariz nie może mu przebaczyć, że ją porzucił. Nie pojmuję, po co jeździliście wszyscy do Sorriente; wszelako podczas waszej nieobecności gorliwie zajmowano się wami. Wy o tym nic nie wiecie, wy jesteście niewinni jak nowo narodzone dzieci. Margrabia Medina. rzeczywiście wiodący swój ród z Sidoniów, zada tytułu księcia i ręki młodej księżniczki dla swego syna. Mała nie skończyła jeszcze jedenastu lat, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Margrabia od dawna żyje w przyjaźni z księciem Arcos, który jest ulubieńcom kardynała Portocarrero, ten zaś jest wszechmocny u dworu, jakoś więc da się to ułożyć; możesz zapewnić o tym księżnę. Ale zaczekaj no jeszcze, mości pasierbie, nie myśl, żebym nie poznawał w tobie małego żebraka spod przysionka św. Rocha. Byłeś jednak wówczas w niezgodzie ze świętą inkwizycja, a ja nie jestem ciekawy spraw mających styczność z tym trybunałem. Żegnam cię teraz, do widzenia! Busqueros odszedł, ja zaś poznałem, że nadal jest tak samo wścibski i natrętny, z tą tylko różnicą, że w wyższych sferach spożytkowuje teraz swoje zdolności. Nazajutrz obiadowałem z księżniczką, księżną Sidonia i Toledem. Opowiedziałem im wczorajszą moją rozmowę. Sprawiła ona większe wrażenie na słuchaczach, aniżeli się spodziewałem. Toledo, który nie był już tak piękny i nie miał już dawnej ochoty do zalecanek, byłby chętnie próbował zadośćuczynić swojej chęci zaszczytów, ale na nieszczęście minister, na którego liczył, hrabia Oropesa, opuścił służbę. Rozmyślał przeto nad wyborem innej drogi. Powrót księcia Arcos ani też łaska, w jakiej tenże był u kardynała, wcale go nie cieszyły. Księżna Sidonia z przerażeniem zdawała się oczekiwać chwili, w której zostanie dożywotniczką. Księżniczka Avila zaś, ile razy wspomniano o dworze lub łasce, przybierała jeszcze dumniejszy niż zwykle wyraz twarzy. W takich chwilach wyraźnie spostrzegałem, że nierówność stanów nawet śród poufałej przyjaźni daje się odczuwać. W kilka dni potem, gdy obiadowaliśmy u księżnej Sidonii, koniuszy księcia Velasqueza zapowiedział nam odwiedziny swego pana. Książę był wówczas w kwiecie wieku. Twarz miał piękną, strój zaś francuski, którego nigdy nie chciał porzucić, korzystnie go od innych odznaczał. Wymowa także odróżniała go od Hiszpanów, którzy często prawie nic nie mówią i zapewne dlatego uciekają się do gitary i cygar. Velasquez, przeciwnie, swobodnie z jednego przedmiotu przechodził do drugiego i zawsze znajdował sposobność, aby powiedzieć naszym paniom jaką grzeczność. Bez wątpienia Toledo miał więcej rozumu, ale rozum czasami się tylko objawia, wielomówność zaś przeciwnie - jest niewyczerpana. Rozmowa z Velasquezem dość przypadła nam do smaku, on sam nawet spostrzegł, że słuchacze nie są dlań obojętni. Wtedy, zwracając się do księżnej Sidonii, z głośnym wybuchem śmiechu rzekł: - W istocie, muszę wyznać, że byłoby to zachwycające! - Cóż takiego? - zapytała księżna. - Tak jest, pani - odrzekł Velasquez - piękność, młodość masz wspólnie z wielu innymi kobietami; ale bez wątpienia byłabyś najmłodszą i najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich teściowych. Księżna dotąd nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Miała dwadzieścia osiem lat. Bardzo młode kobiety były od niej znacznie młodsze, to zaś byłby nowy sposób, ażeby się odmłodzić. - Wierzaj mi, pani - dodał Velasquez - mówię najszczerszą prawdę. Król polecił mi prosić cię o rękę twojej córki dla młodego margrabiego Mediny. Jego królewska Mość usilnie pragnie, aby znakomity wasz ród nie wygasł. Wszyscy grandowie umieją cenić tę pieczołowitość. Co się zaś ciebie, pani, tyczy, cóż byłoby równie czarowne, jak widzieć cię prowadzącą córkę do ołtarza. Ogólne zainteresowanie będzie musiało rozdzielić się na dwoje. Na pani miejscu wystąpiłbym w ubiorze zupełnie podobnym do stroju córki: w białej atłasowej sukni haftowanej srebrem. Radzę sprowadzić materię z Paryża, wskażę pani do tego najwytworniejsze magazyny. Obiecałem już ustroić pana młodego, i to z francuska, w jasną perukę. Żegnam panie: Portocarrero chce mnie używać do poselstw, pragnę, aby zawsze nastręczał mi równie przyjemne. To powiedziawszy Velasquez spojrzał kolejno na obie damy, dając każdej do zrozumienia, że większe na nim sprawiła wrażenie niż sąsiadka, ukłonił się kilka razy, wykręcił na pięcie i odszedł. Nazywano to wówczas we Francji światowym ułożeniem. Po odejściu księcia Velasqueza nastąpiło dłubie milczenie. Kobiety zadumały się nad sukniami haftowanymi srebrem, Toledo zaś zwrócił uwagę na bieżące sprawy kraju i zawołał: - Jak to, czyliż nie myśli on nikogo innego używać prócz takich Arcosów i Velasquezów, to jest ludzi najbardziej lekkomyślnych w całej Hiszpanii? Jeżeli stronnictwo francuskie tak te rzeczy rozumie, trzeba będzie zwrócić się do Austrii. W istocie, Toledo natychmiast poszedł do hrabiego Harracha, który był naówczas ambasadorem cesarskim w Madrycie. Damy udały się na Prado, ja zaś pojechałem za nimi konno. Wkrótce spotkaliśmy przepyszny powóz, w którym rozpierały się panie Uscariz i Busqueros. Książę Arcos jechał obok nich konno. Busqueros, który także pośpieszał za księciem, tego samego dnia otrzymał był order Calatravy i nosił go na piersiach. Osłupiałem na ten widok. Miałem order Calatravy i sądziłem, że dano mi go w nagrodę za moje zasługi, a nade wszystko za prawość w postępowaniu, która zjednała mi znakomitych i możnych przyjaciół. Teraz, widząc ten sam order na piersiach człowieka, którym najbardziej pogardzałem, wyznam wam, że byłem zupełnie zmieszany. Stanąłem jak przykuty na miejscu, gdzie spotkałem powóz pani Uscariz. Okrążywszy Prado i widząc mnie nadal na tym samym miejscu, gdzie mnie był wprzódy zostawił, Busqueros zbliżył się do mnie poufale i rzekł: - Przekonywasz się, mój przyjacielu, że różne drogi prowadzą do tego samego celu. I ja także, równie dobrze jak ty, jestem kawalerem Calatravy. Byłem do najwyższego stopnia oburzony. - Przyznaję - odpowiedziałem - ale czy jesteś lub nie jesteś kawalerem, senor Busqueros, przestrzegam cię, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek spotkam cię szpiegującego po domach, w których bywam, postąpię z tobą jak z ostatnim nędznikiem. Busqueros przybrał jak mógł najsłodszą minę i rzekł: - Kochany pasierbie, powinienem żądać od ciebie wyjaśnień, ale nie mogę się na ciebie gniewać i zawsze jestem i będę twoim przyjacielem. Na dowód pragnąłbym pomówić z tobą o niektórych dotyczących cię nader ważnych rzeczach, zwłaszcza zaś co do księżniczki Avila. Jeżeli ciekawy jesteś i chcesz posłuchać, oddaj twego konia masztalerzowi i chodź ze mną do pobliskiej cukierni. Zdjęty ciekawością i troskliwy o spokojność drogiej sercu memu osoby, dałem się namówić. Busqueros kazał przynieść chłodzące napoje i zaczął mówić rzeczy nie mające ze sobą żadnego związku. Byliśmy sami, wkrótce jednak przyszło kilku oficerów z gwardii wallońskiej. Zasiedli do stołu i kazali sobie przynieść czekolady. Busqueros pochylił się ku mnie i półgłosem rzekł: - Kochany przyjacielu, rozgniewałeś się nieco, ponieważ myślałeś, że zakradłem się do księżniczki Avila; jednakże usłyszałem tam kilka słów, które odtąd ciągle krążą mi po głowie. Tu Busqueros zaczął śmiać się do rozpuku i spoglądać na oficerów wallońskich, po czym tak dalej ciągnął: - Kochany pasierbie, księżniczka mówiła do ciebie: "tam małżonek Manueli, tu wdowiec po Leonorze". To mówiąc Busqueros znowu zaczął się śmiać do rozpuku, ciągle spoglądając na oficerów wallońskich. Ki!ka razy powtórzył tę samą igraszkę. Wallończycy powstali, odeszli do kąta i z kolei oni zaczęli nami się zajmować. Wtem Busqueros nagle zerwał się i ani słowa nie powiedziawszy wyszedł. Wallończycy zbliżyli się do mego stolika i jeden z nich, zwracając się do mnie z wielką grzecznością, rzekł: - Moi towarzysze i ja radzi byśmy dowiedzieć się, co pański towarzysz upatrzył w nas tak nadzwyczajnie śmiesznego. - Senor kawalerze - odpowiedziałem - pytanie to jest zupełnie na swoim miejscu. W istocie, mój towarzysz pękał od śmiechu, którego bynajmniej nie zgaduję przyczyny. Mogę jednak zaręczyć, że przedmiot naszej rozmowy wcale was nie dotyczył i rozmowa toczyła się o sprawach rodzinnych, w których niepodobna było upatrzyć niczego śmiesznego. - Senor kawalerze - odparł oficer walloński - wyznaję, że odpowiedź twoja niezupełnie mnie zadowala, jakkolwiek czyni mi niezaprzeczony zaszczyt. Pójdę oznajmić ją moim towarzyszom. Wallończycy zdawali się naradzać między sobą i sprzeczać z tym, który ze mną mówił. Po chwili tenże sam oficer znowu zbliżył się do mnie i rzekł: - Towarzysze moi i ja nie zgadzamy się co do skutków, jakie powinny wyniknąć z łaskawie udzielonego mi przez ciebie, senor kawalerze, wyjaśnienia. Towarzysze moi utrzymują, że powinniśmy na nim poprzestać. Na nieszczęście, jestem przeciwnego zdania, co tak dalece mnie martwi, że chcąc zapobiec skutkom mego przekonania, ofiarowałem im każdemu z osobna zadośćuczynienie. Co się tyczy ciebie, senor kawalerze, wyznaję, że powinienem udać się do senora Busquera, ale śmiem utrzymywać, że sława, jakiej tenże używa, w pojedynku z nim nie obiecuje mi żadnego zaszczytu. Z drugiej strony, senor, znajdowałeś się razem z don Busquerem, a nawet, gdy ten śmiał się, spoglądałeś na nas. Sądzę przeto, że nie nadając bynajmniej ważności tej sprawie, słuszna, abyśmy zakończyli nasze wyjaśnienia tą samą szpadą, którą każdy z nas ma przy boku. Towarzysze kapitana z początku chcieli go przekonać, że nie ma się o co bić ani z nimi, ani ze mną, ale wiedząc, z kim mają do czynienia, przestali wreszcie odradzać i jeden z nich ofiarował mi się za świadka. Udaliśmy się wszyscy na plac boju. Zraniłem lekko kapitana, ale w tej samej chwili odebrałem nad prawą piersią cios, który poczułem jak ukłucie szpilką. Wkrótce jednak zdjął mnie dreszcz śmiertelny i padłem bez zmysłów. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca swoich przygód, przerwano mu i musiał pójść zająć się sprawami hordy. Kabalista zwrócił się do mnie i rzekł: - Jeżeli się nie mylę, oficerem, który zranił senora Avadoro, był właśnie twój ojciec. - Wcale się nie mylisz - odpowiedziałem - kronika pojedynków, ułożona przez mego ojca, wspomina o tym i ojciec mój dodaje, że obawiając się niepotrzebnej kłótni z oficerami, którzy nie podzielali jego zdania, tego samego dnia bił się z trzema i poranił ich. - Senor kapitanie - rzekła Rebeka - twój ojciec dał dowód niezwykłej przezorności. Obawa niepotrzebnej kłótni skłoniła go do pojedynkowania się cztery razy tego samego dnia. Żart, na jaki Rebeka pozwoliła sobie względem mego ojca, bardzo mi się nie podobał i już chciałem jej coś odpowiedzieć, gdy wtem towarzystwo rozeszło się i zebrało dopiero nazajutrz. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie